Simple Joys
by Prince Kaibutsu
Summary: Life around Groznyj Grad is actually rather normal when you get past the fact that it's an impenetrable fortress. And that your boyfriend is a 6'7" Russian who channels 10,000,000 volts of electricity through his body. Volkov drabbles/vignettes I write when I get bored. Mostly based before Virtuous Mission and during Operation Snake Eater, in MGS3. Quality will vary. Possibly NSFW.
1. шрам (scar)

**_Шрам_**

 ** _Scar. Noun. A mark left on the skin or within body tissue where a wound, burn, or sore has not healed completely and fibrous connective tissue has developed._**

 _A/N: Man I haven't written in forever...I'm really rusty...Hope you enjoy anyway._

* * *

There was something Ivan found alluring about the Colonel's scars, he realized.

Perhaps it was the sheer rawness of them. Deep and jagged, gnarled whorls on his face, his thick shoulders, his broad chest, the small of his back, and longer scars branching down his arms and legs.

To an outsider, Volgin was a terrifying man with a horribly grotesque appearance. The scars on his face were enough to cause a man to shake before he even uttered a word. It didn't help that he was often foul-tempered and his natural facial expression was a sort of grimace.

Raikov looked up from his paperwork, to the man silently leafing through reports beside him. A faint smile tugged at his mouth, as he watched Volgin narrow his eyes at a particularly displeasing section of the report currently in his hands. The scar on the side of his face contorted, making his frown seem more like a scowl. The major rested his head on a hand, smiling absentmindedly as he watched the scars on the man's face ripple with his shifting facial expressions.

They were horrifying, ugly blemishes. But in Ivan's eyes, they were artistic. Violent, and powerful. As if Mother Nature had unleashed all of her raw power into one man, and the scars were all that remained of that turbulence. As if Volgin himself was the embodiment of that force. He couldn't understand why, but the strange urge to touch them came over him.

The skin was always so tough, compared to the rest of his stiff, yet pliant skin. The feel of thick callouses running along softer skin. It felt sort of good whenever his softer fingers came into contact with the scars running along his lover's back or chest. They were fascinating, stiff yet moving with the larger man's muscles. Flashing brightly with streaks of electricity whenever the man became angered.

"Ivan, is something the matter?"

Raikov startled, snapping out of his musings. "Hm?"

Volgin's brow was knit together, analyzing the smaller man's expression with concern. Perhaps he had stared a bit too long?

He knew the colonel was conscious of his scars. That he loathed them, that he was ashamed of them. He remembered how Volgin wouldn't even let him touch the scars at first, for fear of damaging his "perfect soldier hands." For fear of corrupting the major with his filth.

"Hm." Raikov chuckled, leaning over to place a large affectionate kiss on the colonel's left cheek. Allowing his head to slide downwards, he rested his head on the other man's chest, a familiar sense of comfort washing over him as he felt the beat -no, thrum- of his heart. The soft, motor-like noise, with the lightest pulses of electricity running through his body with each beat. Truly a freak of nature. His freak of nature. His colonel. Scars and all.

"It's nothing, Zhenya."


	2. рвота (vomit)

_**рвота**_

 _ **Vomit. Verb. To eject matter from the stomach through the mouth.**_

 _A/N: Sorry for the gross title! I like to think of Raikov as a big baby when he's actually sick, but more nonchalant and independent when he's just barfing. I mean, he does it ever other five minutes, doesn't he?_

* * *

"You'll be alright, Ivan. You're okay."

An acknowledging sob, and retching noises. Volgin rubbed the smaller male's back with one hand, holding his silky blonde hair in his other. His knees were beginning to ache from kneeling. How long has they been in here? Thirty minutes?

Why did Ivan do this to himself? Not even the colonel knew. It was almost as if the boy's default reaction to food was to stick it into his mouth, whether or not it was actually palatable. He didn't even know what the major could have eaten to make him this sick. Perhaps an old ration or an expired package of biscuits. Judging by the smell, it was probably some rotting meat he had found while patrolling.

He wrinkled his nose.

A soft groan drew Yevgeny's attention back to matters at hand, as Raikov stopped heaving, and started shakily reaching around for something on the sink. The colonel patted the blonde on the back, holding his hair back to make sure that it didn't get in the way as he maneuvered off the cold, tiled floor.

"How many times must I tell you to stop eating everything you find on the floor?" Volgin mused aloud, grabbing a clear toothbrush, a small tube of toothpaste, and shot glass of water off the counter. He handed them over to the sickly major, who grunted appreciatively and began to brush his teeth.

"Seventeen?" Raikov offered weakly, mouth full of toothpaste foam.

"I've told you over thirty times, now."

The major shrugged rather nonchalantly for someone who had just been vomiting up their guts. "It could have been worse," he spat into the toilet, and flushed the handle. The poor boy was shivering, the colonel noted. He was actually surprised that he wasn't a miserable yet cute, sobbing mess. Perhaps it was because this was common occurrence? The thought disturbed him.

"It could have been worse," Volgin repeated in agreement, scooping up the smaller man and carrying him out of the bathroom, setting him down gently on his soft, well-made bed. "It could have been worse, and that's what I'm worried about."

"Worried? About me? Colonel, I'm flattered!" Ivan sprawled across the bed, flashing Volgin a flirtatious smile. He was still rather pale, Yevgeny noted. A little disheveled too, still shaking. Slivers of nearly porcelain-white skin peeked out of his light green shirt, which the major willingly exposed more when he noticed that he had caught the larger man's attention.

"What can I do to make you listen? Hm, Vanya?"

"Punishing me might work." He grinned mischievously, pushing his hips upwards as an invitation.

Volgin sat down on the bed, causing Raikov to pop up a bit from the sudden weight. "Punish you?" He chuckled. "No, I don't think that might work. That might encourage you." He turned and laid on his side, allowing the major to roll into him and cuddle against his chest. Smiling softly, he ran his hands through Raikov's hair, scratching gently. "Perhaps I should just start letting you eat normal rations like the rest of the soldiers?"

Ivan jolted, an expression of horror crossing his face. He was starting to pale again. "Zhenya, that's torture! I'd rather starve than eat those things!"

Volgin laughed, scars contorting. "It certainly would solve the problem, would it not?"

An offended gasp, followed by a playful swat on the chest. The larger Russian kissed the fussy major on the head, then cupped his cheek with a large hand.

"I'm serious, Ivan. Don't do this again. You don't need to eat everything you find."

"Yeah I do!"

"Ivan."

Raikov's brilliant blue eyes met Volgin's hard, green-gray eyes, and a moment of silence passed between the two. Finally, Raikov lowered his eyes.

"Fine, I'll stop..." Ivan huffed defeatedly. "On one condition."

"What woulda at be?"

"Take me to dinner more often."

Volgin laughed, running his fingers through the young major's hair once again. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, taking me out for Italian sounds like a good idea."


	3. сказка (fairytale)

**_сказкa_**

 ** _Fairytale, noun._** ** _denoting something regarded as resembling a fairy story in being magical, idealized, or extremely happy._**

 _A/N: I told you guys I wasn't above writing fanfiction for a grade. Last time, it was Soul Eater. Also did i mention that i hate writing poetry?_

* * *

Two pairs of feet, leaving tracks in dry snow

A graceful pas-de-deux under moonlight

Twirling, where they step, the ice is algow

The swan prince dances with the bear knight

A music box plays a soft lullaby

Of winters past, and those yet to come

The swan finds himself squeezed close, by

The bear, finding comfort in his heart's thrum

"Promise you'll never leave," the bear sings

"For as long as we both walk this planet"

"And should the heavens decide to take me?"

"I'll follow you there, if you'll allow it."

They return to their dance, hearts ablaze

Undeterred by the rising sun's rays


	4. Ква-ква (ribbit)

_**Ква-ква**_

 _ **Kva-kva. Onomatopoeia. The croaking of a frog.**_

 _A/N: Kept you waiting, huh? I've been a little busy lately! But I have a few new little drabbles in mind (and no more poetry, thank god!). I think I might start taking little drabble requests, since I'm running a little low on motivation to write these...I also didn't pre-read this so sorry if there are any typos or repetitions!_

* * *

Raikov was very rarely asked to patrol outside of Groznyj Grad, but it DID happen. Usually, in these cases, he would be stationed at the mountain base directly outside of the base. After all, the colonel didn't want him going TOO far.

At times like these, he wasn't granted the same kind of liberties that he had inside Groznyj grad. Sure, the men still feared him and trembled if they so much as breathed in his presence, but he WAS expected to conduct patrols and take note of his surroundings.

To encourage him, Volgin suggested that he collect items he had found while patrolling, and bring them back to show off. It was childish, but it was rather effective. There wasn't a single incident where Ivan came back without having gone out on patrol to find something.

"I'm back from Krasnogorje sir," Raikov beamed at the Colonel as he let himself into the man's office; he almost never knocked anymore unless the door was locked (although, now that he thought about it, the room was only ever locked if he was in there...). Volgin grunted acknowledging and gestures towards a seat directly in front of his desk, although he did not look up from the paper he worked so diligently on. It probably had something to do with another delay in the Shagohod plans, judging by how the man's cheek scar contorted.

Really, he did not need an invitation. Raikov was already shrugging off the small satchel he had begun to carry around on these patrols, and was making himself comfortable in the chair by the time the Colonel had made his gesture.

 _Ribbit_.

Volgin paused in his reading, to quickly take a glance at the major, who seemed not to have noticed the noise. _Must've imagined it_. The large Russian cleared his throat.

"How was it?" He finally looked up from his papers to give (or attempt to give) the major a warm smile, indicating his full focus. The report could wait for now; he had finished the paragraph he was reading anyway.

I went all the way down to Sokrovenno this time, and found a lot of really cool things!"

"Did you, now?" He had to admit, he was impressed. Normally, Ivan would just go halfway down the mountain, then go back up because he got bored or tired (and, in one case, he had eaten a vulture carcass and had gotten sick). "Let's take a look at what you found, then."

The enthusiastic major didn't need to be asked twice, already rummaging through the forest green satchel to show off his newfound trinkets. A little TOO enthusiastic, Volgin noted, as small sand particles sprayed everywhere.

 _Ribbit, Ribbit_.

"I found these feathers when I was climbing some of the rocks! I think they may belong to someone's parrot." Raikov presented the colonel with a set of long, bright green feathers. Now that he thought about it, they reminded Volgin of The End's parrot. Perhaps the bird had been wandering around while the old man slept? Before he could put too much thought into it, he was presented with a set of very smooth, translucent amber stones. " I found these in the river! Aren't they pretty, Zhenya?"

"They would make lovely-"

 _Ribbit_.

"-lovely...earrings." Volgin straightened his position, feeling his pulse quicken. _Where was that sound coming from_?

Luckily for him, Ivan was absolutely oblivious to his growing discomfort. Rummaging further through the pack, he drew out a few different types of mushrooms. Yevgeny wasn't paying much attention to the in-depth description the major was giving about the nutritional value of said fungi; rather, he found his eyes drawn to satchel, which had just moved on it's own accord.

"Oh! I saved the best for last!" Raikov pushed aside his other trinkets on the desk to make room for the last one.

"His name is Alexander. I know he's a boy because he squeaks and croaks when you hold him!"

 _ **THUD!**_

The colonel's chair flew across the room, slamming into the wall behind him and denting it as it bounced and landed on it's side. Raikov had never seen him move that quickly. And he most definitely never seen a man pale that quickly, let alone a man as large and as imposing as the colonel.

"Zhenya, what's wrong?"

"V...Vanya, what are you holding..:?"

The small green frog squirmed in the smaller man's hands, croaking frantically as it tried to hop away from it's captor. "A tree frog, sir?" Ivan maneuvered his hands to hold the frog upright, so that the colonel could see it better. "Isn't he cute?"

Volgin could feel himself shaking, although he couldn't tell if it was from anger or from...no, it was most likely anger. His blood pressure must have been through the roof...And poor Ivan was none the wiser, still grinning like a fool as that wretched creature croaked louder.

Volgin took a deep breath, in a futile attempt to calm his nerves. "Ivan, I need you to take that outside. Immediately."

Raikov cocked his head to the side, pouting. "Take it outside? Why? I was thinking I could keep him as a pet."

"NO! No. Major, you can't keep it. Put it outside this instant."

"But Zh-"

" _IVAN_."

It finally dawned on the younger male.

"Why Colonel! Are you afraid of...?"

"I AM NOT-"

Raikov raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with a newfound amusement in the situation. Volgin lowered his voice. "- _I am not afraid of frogs, if that was your question. I am indifferent to them_."

The major grunted.

"I simply do not want that frog inside of my fortress. I want you to take it outside. That's an order."

Raikov took a step forward, immediately prompting Volgin to take a rather exaggerated step back, knocking a few more books off his L-shaped desk in the process. " _Major_!"

Ivan laughed, drawing the squirming amphibian closer to himself, before placing it back into his satchel. "I was just messing around, Colonel. No need to get your latex into a knot." He was quick to gather up his trinkets off the colonel's desk, looking quite pleased with himself as he gave a playful salute and departed.

 _Hopefully to dispose of that disgusting creature..._

Volgin took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ivan was lucky he had his looks going for him, or he would've fried the frog as well as the boy.

Sighing, he picked his chair up, sat down, and resumed his reading

The next morning, Raikov waited quietly outside of the Colonel's office, for him to come by and get to work. Normally he would be walking with the Colonel, but because of last night's incident, Volgin wanted nothing to do with him. He pouted a little. He was only trying to have a little fun! He had to admit, it was a little funny seeing the colonel get as spooked as he did. It felt good to know that even a man that large had his own fears and phobias. Even if they were a little...odd...

The familiar sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall brought the major back to focus, waiting until Volgin was right in front of him, before he saluted. The larger man smiled, patted his head, and entered the office, closing the door behind him. The moment Ivan heard the door click into place, he took off and rounded a corner, pressing his back into the wall.

He could see it now, the Colonel trotting over to his seat behind his desk, the faint squeak of the chair as he sat his full weight down on it...

Ivan snickered.

He could see the colonel doing what he always did, cracking his knuckles before reaching into a drawer for his pens-

There was an ear-splitting scream, loud enough to be heard from halfway across the fortress, followed what could only be described as a burst of thunder that rattled his bones.

" _ **MAJOR!**_ "


	5. Вальс (waltz)

**_Вальс_**

 ** _waltz. Noun. a dance in triple time performed by a couple who as a pair turn rhythmically around and around as they progress around the dance floor._**

 ** _A/N: happy_** ** _valentines. I'm bad at writing sappy angst stuff. I was gonna write smut but I changed my mind. This story is a mess. Also watch my speedpaint._** watch?v=-URzRwX69r4

* * *

He hadn't heard this song in a long while.

Ivan looked up from his small desk where he sat reading a newspaper, to the small radio stacked atop a pile of old, dog-eared books. It certainly has been a long time, he thought to himself, chewing thoughtfully on his own lip, before smiling fondly. Quite a few years.

The Russian man leaned back into his seat, returning to his newspaper as the soft waltz played on, yet despite the calming music, he could no longer manage to focus on the article he had been reading. Instead, he found his mind being drawn to a memory much more interesting.

 _"I like this song."_

 _Volgin grunted, as he felt the warmth beside him shift. Normally, he was before the sun rose, and is MUCH earlier than the major, but today, things are much more laid back. The sun has risen about an hour ago, give or take twenty minutes, but he couldn't be bothered to get up, not just yet. There was nothing important needing attention, and he was fairly certain Major Ocelot could handle whatever needed to be done. He had more pressing matters to attend to, anyway._

 _Such as the twink reaching across his chest to turn the volume up on the radio that always played softly by the bed. It was a waltz of some sorts, the colonel realized. Soft, melodic. Cheery, even. He must have left the radio tuned to one of those 'healing' frequencies last night, instead of the usual news station._

 _"G'morning Zhenya~"_

 _A soft peck on the forehead encouraged Volgin to actually open his eyes, his vision filled with the pleasant smiling face of his young lover._

 _"Did you sleep well?" The colonel reached up, gently scratching the boy's head and tucking strands of the boy's platinum blonde hair behind his ears._

 _"Mm. And you?" Pushing bare chest against bare chest, Raikov laid himself atop the larger man, straddling him and leaning in for another kiss, chuckling softly as they bumped noses. "I wouldn't mind a few extra hours," the colonel admitted. "You're quite the bed hog, Vanya."_

 _"I can't help but take what is rightfully mine!"_

 _"And who said this was your bed?"_

 _"Well, I've sleeping in it, haven't I?"_

 _A low, rumbling chuckle, and bare hands ran through Ivan's hair once again, a small current tingling his scalp._

Ivan didn't know when he had started humming along to the tune of the waltz, he almost didn't notice until he had begun tapping his foot to indicate the measures.

 _"Zhenya, have you ever waltzed before?"_

 _Volgin just about scoffed. "I have had my fair share of dances, my little swan. I was quite the party-goer at your age."_

 _"Back when you were popular with the ladies, right? Must've been a long time ago."_

 _An audible snort. Volgin just about cuffed the younger male, but he was already up out of reach and standing by the foot of the bed, in nothing but his underwear, by the time Volgin had begun to lunge at him._

 _"Cheekiness like that should be punished," the large man growled, a sort of sadistic grin forming on his scarred lips. The major stood firm, chest pushed out a bit as a sign of indignance. "I can handle anything you throw at me, sir."_

 _"There's only so much your body can take in a 24 hour period," Volgin was sitting up, stretching his arms up and behind his back, sighing in satisfaction as his joints popped. "You've taken quite enough as it is, wouldn't you say, Major?"_

 _A soft grunt, as the boy walked over to him, grabbing hold of his hand. Volgin didn't need to ask if he was still sore, he still had some of the faint reddening lines from scratches and blossoming bruises along his hip bones and neck already told him. As he rose, the colonel ran two fingers along the boy's neck, feeling him tense up and hiss softly as his fingers grazed the forming bruises and hickeys lining his throat and jaw._

 _Soft, pale blue eyes met sharp, yet dull green eyes._

 _"Yevgeny, dance with me."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Ivan placed his hand on the larger hand gently holding his jaw, tightening his grip on the other hand. "You said you can waltz. Dance with me."_

 _"In your underwear?" Volgin chuckled. Raikov was odd sometimes. But then again, all men were hopeless romantics at that age, weren't they? He himself would hardly call this romantic, but Ivan had originally felt the same way about torture. So perhaps, with time, he could get used to it._

It's been playing for a remarkably long amount of time, Raikov thought to himself. He had long since given up trying to read the newspaper. Instead, he actively drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair to the beat of the dance he could remember. Two taps forward, a tap to the left, two taps back...

 _"What manners," Raikov remarked, almost mockingly, as the colonel bowed to him, extending an arm. The younger male grinned and bowed as well, before taking the man's arm and allowing him to be drawn into a close, warm embrace._

 _Volgin personally found the situation rather comical. A large man, only partially dressed (the upper sections of his latex suit had to be /somewhere/, possibly on the floor from when Ivan had started to kick at the sheets last night), dancing with a smaller, thinner man clad only in a skimpy black thong. BALLROOM dancing, no less._

 _"You're a fantastic dancer, Vanya."_

 _Raikov giggled, pressing his head into the larger man's chest. "I have to be. I took dance for many years, it would be embarrassing if I couldn't pull off a simple waltz."_

 _"It certainly would be, wouldn't it."_

 _The song carried on, and with each new measure, came an ever-growing thought in the back of Raikov's mind. He almost wished they could stay like this forever, confined to the privacy and intimacy of the colonel's room. Limbs intertwining with his precious Zhenya in one way or another, lips forever but a hair's breadth away. Hands on his lover's bare back, feeling the crackling of electricity running through his arms, through his body as their chests touched, heartbeats quickening._

 _Volgin almost didn't want to let go when he heard the shrill screech of the alarm, sounding from the hangar in the center of the fortress. It probably wasn't anything too pressing, seeing as the scientists were always setting fire to one thing or another, but he was still obligated to investigate._

 _"Perhaps another time," he mumbled, releasing the major as he began to search the bed for the rest of his clothes (or at least, what he could wear to go see what all the commotion was). Ah, he could just slip his coat on, no one would notice if he wasn't wearing his suit underneath unless they bothered to check._

 _"Don't keep me waiting, colonel."_

 _A glance, and a smirk over the shoulder, as the large man fastened his coat and headed out the door._

The music played on, softly but audibly on the Russian man's radio. The same song, it's soft strings and soothing melody tugging him to his feet. Two steps forward, a twirl and step back to the right...Ivan's hum rose to a soft murmur, his throat tightening up...

A hand forward, placed on an invisible shoulder. Another arm placed on a back that he had long since forgotten the feel of. A step to the left, a turn, a step back. Soft, sweet Russian nothings rolling off his tongue gently, like the soft tears rolling down his cheeks. Warm, unlike the invisible being he embraced.

A step to the right, a step back, a twirl to the left, a step foreword. Across the small living room, bare feet stepping gingerly on soft carpet.

The song began to slow, as did Ivan's moves. An arm behind his back as he backed up from his imaginary partner. Clutching at the air, fingers longing to intertwine with those large hands again...longing to feel the light electric spark running from fingertip to fingertip...

A soft, shaky sob was wrenched from the pale blonde's lips as the song drew to a close. Tears flowed down his cheek, and yet he was smiling, laughing almost. Shaking, as he fell to his knees.

"You still owe me another dance, Zhenya. Don't keep me waiting for too long."


	6. яд (venom)

**_яд_**

 ** _Yad. Venom. Noun. A poisonous substance secreted by animals such as snakes, spiders, and scorpions and typically injected into prey or aggressors by biting or stinging._**

 _A/N: A precursor to the Valentine's day fic. Warning for choking, and general electro torture-y stuff, and butt stuff, as is to be expected. If you're uncomfortable, do not feel obligated to read this chapter! Also as a side note; never go in dry, kiddos. You'll be in for a bad time. Trust Papa Seth on this one. This was supposed to be posted in February about a year ago but I deleted like 8 paragraphs and was too upset to look at this story until recently...Whoops._

* * *

Sadism was the flavor of the week.

A nice change of pace, Ivan thought to himself, groaning softly as blunt teeth scraped at his jaw, the base of his throat, his clavicle... His gloved fingers, digging into the broad muscled back of his lover, the leather of his gloves squeaking. "You're being too gentle, Colonel," he murmured, wrapping lithe legs around the colonel's waist, locking his boot-clad feet together.

The major had been minding his own business until but a few minutes ago, when Volgin had rounded a corner suddenly and grabbed him by his collar before he could even manage a salute. He had been lifted and quite literally dragged away from his work in the East Wing of the Grad, up the stairs and into the West Wing, where their chambers were located. He hadn't needed an explanation for the man's sudden action; the flushing of his face explained it all.

They had barely gotten into the larger man's room before the he had begun undressing, removing the thick coat, and peeling the upper part of his latex bodysuit off. In an instant, he was on the major. Heavy, ungloved hands roughly palming his crotch, and lunging for his open, accepting mouth. Now they stood, Ivan pressed up against the wall, grinding hips.

A harder bite, and Ivan hissed in pain, his lips curving into an open-mouthed smile. Volgin was almost animalistic now, all but tearing off the major's jacket, popping off a button in the process. He couldn't even be bothered to care, as the God of Lightning's hands slipped under his uniform shirt and pressed to his belly, waves of electricity pulsing through him and wracking his body with convulsions. Muscles twitching, choked moans. Struggling to make his body cooperate as the colonel removed his tie and slid his shirt off his arms.

Yevgeny kissed the major roughly as he moved them to the bed, hands sliding down to the boy's hips and fumbling with the belt of his breeches. Ivan heard him snarl something in his ear, but it didn't really register; his brain was still fuzzy from the shock, although he slid his hands down the man's back, down to pull his belt off and toss it. In a quick, swift movement, Volgin gripped him by the ankles and removed his boots, his pants soon following as they were tossed to the floor.

"God..." Tough, calloused fingertips roughly pinched and twisted his nipples, followed by hard kisses and biting teeth, hands eventually sliding down to lift his hips up. Pulling the string of the Major's trademark, currently tented black thong to the side, Volgin pressed his thumbs against his lover's tight hole, grunting appreciatively. Pushing in, a bemused smile crossed his face at how easily his fingers slipped in. "You were expecting me."

A lewd moan from the smaller man, eyes half lidded. "When am I not?" The Colonel smirked.

Using fingers to spread his lover's entrance, Volgin spat, feeling Ivan clench at the sudden warm wetness. "C-Colonel..." More saliva dripped down, eliciting groans and soft pants from the major, followed by a scream and an arching, twitching back as electricity coursed through his insides. "Almost done..." Volgin breathed hard, through flared nostrils, a grin forming on his face as he spat one last time, to ensure that entry would be slick, only to send another jolt through his lover. That should prepare him for the incoming onslaught. Dropping the boy's hips, he placed one hand on Ivan's right thigh, and a second hand to guide his already hard, heavy cock. Volgin guided the tip, slick with pre, against the major's hole, feeling a light tremor running through him as he took quick, light breaths. "Colonel..." Each time the tip grazed him, a light shock went through the smaller blonde. A sudden, powerful shock, all of his muscles went slack...

And then, a sharp pain as Volgin thrust in. Ivan gripped the sheets tightly, breathing rapidly, biting his tongue; this part was always the hardest on him, and there was no real way to prepare himself for it. They both preferred it this way, and it always felt amazing once they got into a rhythm, but he knew he was definitely going to be feeling it when they were done. It wasn't necessarily pleasant to begin with either, considering that the colonel was nearly as long and thick as his forearm.

"Zhenya..." Ivan gripped the man's arm, a moan escaping his lips as he felt Volgin pause, and run a light current through him, pleasantly biting at his skin, thighs twitching. "Almost in, Vanya." The smaller blonde threw his head back, concentrating on breathing, until he felt sharp, angular hip bones come into contact with his ass. Being stretched like this was a fullness he could never bring himself to get used to; it was already almost too much for him. "Aaah...f-full..." The major trembled, tongue lolling out, soft mewls escaping his lips as he tried to adjust to the massive intrusion. Volgin chuckled, pressing down on the boy's belly. Concentrating hard enough, he could feel the shape of his cock through his stomach. "How lewd, major." Fingers ran up his belly, tracing each dip of his abs, up his sternum, his throat; a thumb running along Ivan's soft, parted lips. Fingers pressed against his mouth, which he all too eagerly accepted. A lewd beauty, Volgin remarked as he pushed his fingers deeper, nearly into the boy's throat, drawing a muffled groan from his lover. Removing his fingers, Volgin grabbed hold of Ivan's hips tightly. "I'm going to move now, Ivan."

Soft whimpering from Raikov, as he licked the strand of saliva off his lips and nodded.

Once they had gotten into a rhythm, it was much easier to talk for the Major. "Yevgeny.." A groan as Volgin buried himself to the hilt. "C-colonel please...my throat..." A sharp breath as he pulled almost all the way out. "Your throat, major? What about it?" A sadistic grin through a haze of lust. "You want me to choke you?" A nod, followed by a stifled moan as once again, the colonel pushed himself in, fully. Raikov tilted his head upwards and to the right, exposing his neck to the larger man, batting his eyelashes almost flirtatiously.

"Rather demanding, aren't we?" Volgin leaned in to kiss the major, chuckling as he met the boy's lips, followed by a long, muffled moan as he pulled out entirely, only to ram himself back in. Fingers trailed up his sides, nails dragging along his skin and leaving thin, red scratches...His left hand pressed loosely to the boy's throat, feeling his breath become ragged once more as the Colonel pulled out. And suddenly, as he re-entered, his thick hands clamped down. A whimper from the smaller russian's throat, as the larger man grinned down at him. He could feel his pulse in his ears...he was startigg to get dizzy from the blocked bloodflow to his brain...but it wasn't nearly hard enough. Raikov managed to grunt and whine through his efforts to breathe.

"Harder," Ivan instructed through gritted teeth and hazing vision. The colonel was always too soft with this. 10,000 volts was enough for a human body to handle, so Volgin never needed to worry about holding back in that department. His hands could easily crush the major's windpipe if he so desired though. And for that reason, he was always careful. But the blonde refused to be satisfied until his vision was swimming, until he could barely make a sound.

Gripping the man's wrist, Ivan forced it down harder on his throat, signaling the man to squeeze harder. A deep inhale, a low rumbling chuckle, and the muscular hands gripped, thumb and fingers pressing harder on the sides of his throat. "Gh..." Face flushing, skin glistening with sweat (although he wasn't too sure who's it was anymore).

"You're beautiful, Vanya..."

He could feel his insides churning. If he was less muscular, Ivan was almost sure he'd be able to see the outline of the almost inhumanly large cock through his stomach every time the colonel fully sheathed himself inside him. Another choked moan, chest heaving. "Zhen..ya..." Nails dug into the large colonel's arm.

He almost felt like he was melting into the bed around him, too weak to hold himself up, thoroughly spent. His skin still tingled, his semi-erect cock twitched, his head was clouded, lips moving but unintelligible words tumbling out.

"I ruined my thong..." Raikov murmured, after he had regained his senses. A low grunt from Volgin as he pulled out, followed by a chuckle. "I'll just have to buy you another one, won't I?"

The younger male managed to work his lips into a pout. "This one's brand new..."

The mattress sagged as Volgin flopped to the left of the major, rolling the smaller male closer to him. "Too tired for round two?" Raikov teased, half-heartedly. The large man's chest heaved with laughter. "Just give me a moment to rest, Vanya. My duties are done for the day. I'm sure you're in no position to be returning to work any time soon?"

"My schedule seems to have been suddenly cleared," Ivan kissed the man at the corner of his mouth, smiling. The man's breathing had already slowed, he closed his eyes, emitting a grunt of contentment.

Raikov slumped back into the soft cushions of the colonel's bed, a pleased grin on his face, as the Colonel drifted off to sleep. He gently stroked the man's silvery hair, hand trailing down to his back, where he removed a small dart, not unlike the ones found in tranquilizer guns. He was surprised that the man hadn't noticed it piercing his flesh. His muscles were probably thicker than his skull, the major noted absentmindedly. Even more impressive, was how deep the needle had gone; it had torn a hole straight through the man's uniform, firmly lodged in the thickest part of his shoulder.

It had been such a long time since something like this had happened; More recently, Volgin had just been calling the major in for a quick under-the-desk blowjob on particularly boring or stressful days (which had become increasingly common, to Raikov's displeasure). He wasn't particularly against it, but he DID miss having the Colonel's undivided attention (and, even more, the sweet soreness that came after one of these raw fuckings). He was certainly going to be in pain the next morning, especially if the toxins lasted as long as he was told; the prospect of more to come wasn't unwelcome in his book.

"So, how much to I owe you for this?" Eyes closed, a content sigh escaping his lips as he rolled the tranq dart around between his fingers. A soft raspy chuckle came from the ceiling. "For a show like that, I should be paying you."

A tired giggle.

"I guess you Cobras have your uses, after all."


End file.
